


Photoset: Аудиенция

by fandom SW rare pairings 2020 (fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020), kuzzzma, Wisedo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Action Figures, Action figure photography, Action figure photoset with a plot, Dolls, Don't repost, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Photography, Photoset, Single work, doll photography
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20rare%20pairings%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo
Summary: Угроза вызывала скорее смутный трепет, нежели животный страх.
Relationships: Ysanne Isard/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)





	1. Аудиенция

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Империя наносит ответный удар](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913806) by [fandom SW rare pairings 2020 (fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20rare%20pairings%202020). 



> **Фотограф и фотошопер:** kuzzzma  
>  **Крафтер:** Wisedo  
>  **В фотосете снимались:** Hot Toys Emperor Palpatine, в роли Айсард Hot Toys Wonder Woman (в сшитом командой кителе, в сапогах и штанах Кренника и с ремнём Таркина), сделанный участниками команды трон формата 1/6  
>  **Тип работы:** кукольный фотосет  
>  **Иллюстрация к макси:** [Империя наносит ответный удар](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913806)

  
[ ](https://imgur.com/xIIdCEv.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/nCVZ1KI.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/14lZrma.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/510mLM7.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/hoZytmf.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/ipnITFV.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/ekU6NkI.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/kbN76dW.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/aztEAlO.jpg)

[](https://imgur.com/49HMD6S.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/w2Al5ex.jpg)  



	2. Куклокосплей - это ЧЕЛЛЕНДЖ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Неголосуемый бонус, фото процесса создания трона

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/36TqH.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/36TqJ.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/36TqK.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/36TqP.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/36TqY.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/36TqV.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/36TqZ.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/36TqX.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/36TqW.jpg)


End file.
